To Spend Eternity With You
by FaitoKuro
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are now safely living in Nihon, but Kurogane still has something left to ask of Fai. Deals with marriage. FaixKuro pairing
1. Kuro's POV

**Hello! **

**First I would like to thank everyone who Read and Reviewed my last fic, you all definitely made my week and gave me a Merry Holiday:D**

**Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this fic, it really means a lot to me!**

**I know that this subject has been dealt with by much more skilled writers than me, but it's just what came out when I started writing… It turned out to be way more sappy then I had previously planned though… :P**

**I hope that you R&R, I love feedback of all kinds:D **

It was growing later in the springtime. The sweet, temperate air that drifted in through the open window calmly danced around the two figures as they lay still and contented in their bed.

A tanned hand reached over, meeting its goal on a pale, silky hip. He could hear the blonde release a satisfied breathe and he opened his crimson eyes to look over at the amazing sight. To him, Fai was the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen. He sat there for a moment, taking in every piece of Fai's body; mesmerized by the sight, before he shifted his weight and moved to fit their two forms together and cradle the blonde. He nuzzled his nose into the soft, blonde hair, taking in Fai's sweet scent.

He realized, now how lucky he is. After all that they had gone through, after all that they had scene; they finally made it to Nihon. Together.

It had been strange at first, to be back after so long. At first he had been shocked to see the open landscape, to feel the clean, fresh air on his face; but then he felt a little uneasy, not knowing what Fai had in mind.

He had finally realized that he was in love with the strange and foolish mage, only to be faced with this new challenge of returning to Nihon.

It was rather funny though, because it was so ironic. He had wanted, all this time, to be able to return to Nihon and now that he got there, all that he wanted was for Fai to stay with him. He hadn't even noticed how much he had changed. Now, he was even willingly to give up staying on his native planet, just to stay with Fai.

He was greatly relieved however, when Fai seemed just as avid about staying together as Kurogane did. Kurogane was even more pleased when they had arranged to share a room…

Fai had quickly picked up the language. He had a knack for acquiring knowledge and was very enthusiastic about learning. Within the first year, Fai's Japanese had become flawless; even better than Kurogane's.

It had now been almost two years since Fai said that he would stay with him in Nihon. Things were comfortable and seemed to always be close to pure bliss, but there was one more thing that Kurogane wanted. One more thing he had to ask of Fai; he wanted to know that Fai would stay with him forever. He wanted to ask Fai to marry him.

Kurogane certainly never considered himself the 'romantic' type, but he wanted, no, he _needed_ to know that Fai felt the same way about him. He just didn't have a clue how to go about it.

Just popping the question didn't seem to be what Fai would consider 'setting the mood' enough for the blonde and the whole 'romantic dinner surprise' seemed to cliché for Kurogane.

A gentle hand gliding lovingly over Kurogane's arm promptly brought him out of his pre-marital revelry.

"Good morning, Kuro-tan," his voice was already so melodic and composed this early in the morning. Kurogane had to give him credit for it, but all that came out was :

"… You're up early."

Fai adjusted himself in Kurogane's embrace so that he could hug into Kurogane's chest. "Not as early as my Kuro-pon," Fai whispered as he smiled against Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He waited for Fai to say something more, but Fai fell silent for a moment. When Fai did finally speak, Kurogane could not even believe what he had heard:

"Hey, Kuro-pu let's get married!"

……

After they had discussed, it was decided that the wedding would take place in one month, before spring was over and the rainy season started. To plan for the ceremony, they needed to decide on the vows, the place, the outfits, the guests, the…ahh! There was so much to do in just a month's time! But as soon as Kurogane looked over at Fai's radiant face, he knew that it was well worth it.

Fai thought it would be best if they shared the responsibility on certain arrangements and were personally responsible for others. Kurogane thought that that was a good idea, so they worked out that :

Fai would be in charge of the decorations, the clothing, the food (Kurogane was just a little worried about this…), his own vows, Kurogane's ring and various other arrangements.

Kurogane would be in charge of the guests, the location, his own vows, Fai's ring, and hiring the various people and businesses whose services they would need.

Kurogane thought that it would be best, as practical as he is, to address them one at a time, starting with the location, then he would move on to the guests, then the businesses, and finally Fai's ring and his own vows.

It would definitely take a nice, long kiss from Fai to get him started…but luckily Fai had the same thing in mind.

**Location**

One day when Kurogane was walking down the halls of Tomoyo-hime's palace, on his way to meet Fai (who had been arranging for the wedding decorations to be ordered), he stopped to look out at the large terrace in the back.

It was beautiful and peaceful, but that was not what made Kurogane stop. It was the memories he had of the place that made a small smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

Next to the closest tree had been the exact spot where Kurogane had first told Fai that he loved him, the exact spot where Fai told Kurogane that he would stay with him.

Yes, this spot would do quite nicely.

**Guests**

The only person that he truly wanted to see at the wedding was Fai, but as Kurogane nibbled lightly on Fai's ear that afternoon, Fai told him that it was important that he invite those closest to them.

Then Fai smiled sweetly and caressed Kurogane's back, reminding him how they had both been shown "such hospitality" by Tomoyo-hime and the others in the palace.

He brushed his lips against Fai's neck. He was right of course, he would invite Tomoyo-hime, Souma, a few of the palace gaurds, and a few of the chefs that Fai particularly liked. He would still be able to have Fai there, which was all that he cared about.

**Business**

Kurogane always was a business man; all he had to do was growl and business would be taken care of. But as he saw Fai having to deal with the florists and the chefs he began to reconsider. It just seemed like so much work, when he had more important things to be doing, like kissing Fai or thinking about his vows.

Kurogane knew, however, that as much as he'd like to avoid it, they would need the services of various people. It had already been a week and Kurogane was starting to feel a little troubled about getting the business part done.

Kurogane contentedly watched Fai crawl into their bed before he turned out the lights and slid in after him.

Fai promptly pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "_Don't worry, Kuro-mu. I know that you can do it_."

First things first Kurogane thought.

**Fai's Ring**

The wedding ring that he would give Fai should be a sign of Kurogane's everlasting love and devotion for the blonde, Kurogane liked that part. It was choosing the right band for Fai that was difficult. He wanted it to be just right.

Kurogane took in a relaxed breath and looked down at Fai, who had collapsed on Kurogane's lap and taken to losing himself in a book.

They were both tired after the exertion they had had during the day. It felt rewarding to Kurogane just to sit there, his hands playing through Fai's silken hair, Fai's body pressing into his own.

Kurogane recognized that all that he needed to make him contented, all that he needed to make him whole, was Fai. And the only thing that Fai ever seemed to ask in return for all that he had given to him, all that he made him _feel_, was Kurogane's heart, which Kurogane had already given him.

It was then that Kurogane understood what the ring was that he wanted to give Fai.

…….

The next morning, Kurogane made sure to find the best jeweler/ artisan in town. Kurogane had heard of the man once before, he was the same person who had crafted his parent's rings.

Kurogane was pleased to find that he was still alive and in the business.

Judging by the man's worn face and sagging jawline, he was notably older than when he had constructed his parents' bands. But as soon as Kurogane saw his steady hands, he knew that he would be able to make the exact ring that Kurogane had in mind.

It took a good half of a hour, but Kurogane left feeling certain that he had gotten his message across.

**The Vows**

Kurogane had never been gifted at expressing himself with words, and this was one of the most important things that he would ever say in his lifetime. He had to find a way for words to convey to Fai what he felt about him.

As if it hadn't been hard enough to find the way to tell Fai that he was in love with him, now he had to express that he would _always_ be in love with him.

Of course he had long since realized that he felt that way. But _feeling_ something and _telling_ someone else that you are feeling it are two different things.

Kurogane let out a long release of air that he hadn't even noticed that he'd been holding in.

It was the middle of the night, only a week before the wedding and he still hadn't been able to perfect his vows.

Fai let out a small, contented murmur from his dreaming state and snuggled slightly closer to Kurogane. It was enough to bring Kurogane back to the where he was; he loved it how Fai had the ability to calm him. Although Kurogane still wouldn't admit it.

……….

When the morning rolled around Fai made sure that Kurogane had a 'proper' breakfast before starting his duty for the day. Kurogane made sure to kiss Fai before setting out, eliciting a mirthful "_That's_ my Kuro-tan!" from the blonde.

………..

Fai was still on working in the kitchen when Kurogane got off, so he decided to go and pick up the ring from the jeweler.

It turned out exactly as he had wanted. The brilliant crimson heart-shaped gem to represent his own heart, had '_yours'_ written in Fai's language carved on it. The golden, halo-shaped band to represent Fai's own angelic nature, had "_I love you, Fai_," written in Japanese engraved on the inside.

Kurogane put the ring gently back into it's velvet case and held it securely in his hand as he went back to the palace to find Fai.

………

Fai, beautiful Fai. Kurogane could see him through the slit in the door. Fai was gracefully sauntering around the kitchen his long legs moving with visible ease, helping the chefs prepare the night's dinner.

It reminded him of all of the times that he had seen Fai prancing around in the various kitchens of the worlds that they had visited, lovingly fixing their traveling party a hand cooked meal.

Fai had the same sort of elegance in the kitchen that he had when he would fight, even though Fai preferred evading and fleeing more than actually doing anything.

He remembered all the times when Fai had playfully teased him before telling Kurogane that he loved him, the times when Fai supported Kurogane and urged him on, though that too could almost be counted as teasing coming from Fai…

Kurogane suddenly realized that the vows would be surprisingly simple. All he had to do was share with Fai what he felt for him, how much Fai meant to him, how much he needed Fai… if there even existed words to express the depth of his feelings didn't matter. He knew that Fai would understand.

When Kurogane came back to the present, he saw Fai looking patiently at him, a gentle smile on his supple face.

Kurogane let his own lips turn up into a small smile. No, he could tell that Fai already knew, that was one of the positively countless reasons why Kurogane loved Fai so much. One of the countless reasons why Kurogane wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him and only him.

**Yay! I hope that didn't turn out to be _too_****romantic or****mundane, I tried to keep it interesting, but I still have some quirks in my writing to work out :D This was also a new fashion of writing for me and I'm not sure if it turned out so well.**

**Thank you so much for reading, it truly does mean a lot to me ( it would mean _even_ more to me for you to respond XD, your feedback not only helps me improve, but it makes me happy to hear from you )**

**If anyone wants or is interested, I was thinking about adding this story from Fai's POV as well, but I'm not sure how this story will go over or if anyone will like it, so if you want me to continue just let me know.**

**Thanks again **


	2. Fai's POV

**Welcome to chapter two :D . It is basically the same story as chapter one, but from Fai's POV. **

**I have never done Fai's POV before, so I hope that I can make him _reasonably_ IC at least.**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter, it really helped. I would dedicate this chapter to you, but I don't think that it turned out that well :D**

**Thanks again for reading!**

Fai could feel the warmth of the strong hand resting on his hip as he slowly pulled himself off from the edge of drifting back to sleep, just to enjoy this feeling longer.

He let out a small sigh of contentment, wishing that Kurogane would come closer, but still too tired to say anything.

Fai was very contented with his life here in Nihon, he had never been more satisfied in all of his life. He finally felt protected, like he didn't have to run anymore. The people were very friendly and accepting in this world, the climate was rich, but most importantly for him, he had Kurogane.

It seemed that just having Kurogane's unyielding and loving presence as he holds him firmly through the night was enough to keep Fai's nightmares far from finding him. In fact, Fai hadn't had a single unpleasant dream since Kurogane had first started embracing him into the night.

As if Kurogane had known how much Fai quietly wanted him to hold him, he pulled himself closer and wrapped Fai securely in his arms. The blissful feeling only increased when he felt Kurogane press his face close to his neck and against the strands of hair that had fallen over his face. He could feel Kurogane's warm breath playing across his cheeks, even though it was light and teasing, to Fai the feeling it elicited couldn't be any stronger or more passionate.

He was completely entranced by the sensations of Kurogane's fingertips resting lightly on Fai's abdomen, his arms fixed safely around him, and the exhilarating feeling of Kurogan's face so close to his own.

Fai moved his hand over to tenderly stroke Kurogane's strong arms, wanting their bodies to come together as much as possible.

Maybe he could even prompt Kurogane to use that deep, alluring voice of his…

"Good Morning, Kuro-tan."

Fai could feel Kurogane tense around him and lightly tighten his grip, 'making' Fai further snuggle up against his body. Fai never dreamed tha he could feel so completely…amazing. He didn't need to feign happiness in his smile, it was now _true_ bliss that he felt.

He was soon rewarded with that familiar, seductive voice.

"…You're up early."

They words were rather flat, but it had a definite playful tinge to it and Fai could feel the affection in the message. It made him feel very loved.

Fai shifted himself, gaining more access to Kurogane's body, he snuggled back into Kurogane's arms.

"Not as early as my Kuro-pon," he said lightly as he smiled contentedly. There couldn't possibly exist a better way to start the morning. In fact, if it was up to Fai, they would probably stay like this all day…

But Fai knew that they couldn't. They both had jobs to do and Kurogane seemed like he had his mind on something else. Of course Kurogane was still paying Fai his complete attention, but it seemed like something had been troubling him for a few days now. Kurogane wouldn't admit it, but Fai could tell.

Truth be told, Fai also had something that he had been thinking about. Not being one to keep his ideas quite Fai excitedly burst out with :

"Hey, Kuro-pu let's get married!"

Fai looked up to see the most wonderfully indescribable expression showing on Kurogane's face, making Fai's smile widen.

……..

Fai was in heaven. Kurogane had accepted his proposal readily with something that looked very similar to true excitement even, and they had already made plans on how to go about it.

Fai got to handle designing what they would wear, decorating where the wedding would take place, the food ( he remembered with a fond smile how Kurogane had seemed rather uncomfortable with this), finding Kurogane the perfect ring, and deciding on his own vows.

How exciting it all was! When he looked back at Kurogane, he found that he was watching him fixedly. What a better way to celebrate than sharing a heatedly passionate kiss with Kurogane? He couldn't even imagine.

…….

Several days later Fai was feeling particularly inspired about what decorations he wanted. Earlier that day he had been talking with Tomoyo-hime, who was especially ecstatic about the marriage, about the meanings of various flowers for the wedding.

He promptly placed an order on iris for passion, honey suckle for bonds of love, lavender for devotion, tulips for the perfect lover, roses for ardent love, and lily of the valley to represent that his lover had made his life complete, which was certainly true.

He even ordered mistletoe, he knew Christmas was long over; but he just liked the idea of what it stood for…

The flowers that Fai wanted to order were not native to the area they were living in, but Tomoyo-hime particularly loved flowers so she herself had many gardens that she said she would be more than thrilled if Fai would use for finding the flowers that he had in mind.

In some way's, like her seemingly never-ceasing generosity, Tomoyo-hime reminded Fai of a certain other princess he used to know, somewhere out there in the universe.

There would of course also need to be ribbons and confetti, bouquets to hand out and an individual one for himself, wedding favors, candles, and wedding invitations that he would design himself with printed versions of a Big Puppy and a Big Kitty, finally together.

……………

Kurogane, at least in Fai's opinion, looks, if he has to wear anything at all, incredibly hot in black. Fai had been spending more and more time thinking about the designs for his and Kurogane's wedding apparel. Fai had come to the decision, while taking good note at how amazing he looked in tight black pants, that the main color for Kurogane's outfit should be black.

This, however, didn't come as a surprise to Fai. He had had a vision of the perfect outfit design for Kurogane in mind for a very long time now.

It should be black, like Kurogane's name itself, except for the sash and the inner lining which should both be red, the fabric should be soft like silk and flow over Kurogane's lean, muscled body like rain.

He had no problem envisioning Kurogane's fine body covered only by the silky fabric, but his own attire was something harder to imagine.

It was then that he felt Kurogane's fervent gaze tracing over his body. They had both been lolling in the grass outside of the palace, sharing some much needed relaxation and private time together. Fai looked over to meet Kurogane's impassioned crimson eyes.

When Kurogane saw Fai look over at him, he indulged in his urge to reach over and lightly cup his hand around Fai's cheek, holding Fai's gaze on his face.

And Fai didn't feel the need to run away, didn't want to flee or hide or pretend. All he wanted was right here with him. Kurogane made him feel loved and needed and Fai never wanted to ever run from Kurogane again.

As Kurogane's face drew intoxicatingly closer, Fai realized what design for his own outfit would mean the most. He would definitely have to get to work on it…later.

………

As soon as Kurogane had had to leave to start his shift, Fai went straight to designing the outfits. First he would need the material for his own, which he could find waiting for him in the closet that he shared with a certain special someone.

He opened the closet to find Kurogane's clothes casually thrown onto the rack, next to his own, carefully placed wardrobe. In the center of it all, he found it.

It was long, beautifully ornate, hand crafted, soft, and very precious to him. It was his coat from Celes. The last link he had to his home world, to his past. To Ashura-ou.

Fai finally felt that he was ready to let go, to change it. He knew that he would never forget the once loving king, but he knew that he no longer held any power over Fai.

By altering his coat, Fai was ready to change his sorrowful past into a lustrous future with Kurogane.

He wanted to share all of his past with Kurogane, as well as all of his future.

…………

Fai slowly lowered his body into the deep, warm water of the bathtub, the sweet feeling of Kurogane's kiss still lingering on his lips.

Fai had an hour before he, too had to set out and take care of the day's duties, but right now he was able to sit back and soak himself in the steamy liquid.

Fai leaned back in the tub, the water rushing over onto his shoulders, surrounding him. He liked the bathtubs in Nihon much better than the ones on Ceres.

Due to Ceres being such a cold, frigid world baths were a torturous necessity, but here the baths were so warm and consuming and not torturous at all. In fact taking a bath was, out of the things _not_ involving Kurogane (well, not _all_ of the time anyway), one of Fai's top 13 favorite things to do in Nihon. It relaxed him to no end and allowed him to think in peace. Think about their wedding, and that thought just made the bath all the much sweeter.

Fai was not worried about his vows, he was ready to express everything that he felt for Kurogane, he _wanted_ to share it with him.

Fai would be proud to stand in front of everyone at the wedding, and everyone anywhere, to tell them how much Kurogane meant to him, how much Kurogane had done for him.

Fai moved a dripping hand up to move a few locks of hair that had slipped onto his lightly blushing face. His lips curved up in purely genuine smile and he released a small, purring sigh.

Rather than the vows, it was more the food that he had to consider. Kurogane had a strange palate; he tended to like sour food or raw, low sugar content food.

Their wedding would be a day that they would rejoice in and celebrate together, so Fai would honor Kurogane's odd tastes, he could always let loose with the sugary sweets in the cake, for he knew that Kurogane wouldn't mind.

His thoughts on Kurogane once again, he slipped his head, along with the rest of him, under the water to enjoy the feeling playing all over his body.

………..

Fai stretched a little in the chair that he was sitting in, deep blue-inked pen in his hand, as he looked down at the paper in front of him.

He was ready to give his designs for Kurogane's ring to the artisan that Kurogane had recommended; all he had left to do was make an outline of what he wanted.

In fact he already had an image of what it should be like. He didn't want the ring to be too immense or flashy, so Kurogane could still wear it while he was on duty. The band would be made out of titanium, to represent Kurogane's seemingly never-ending strength. Titanium was known to be very durable and very handsome, which Fai thought perfect for Kurogane.

The color of the titanium would, of course, have to be black steel, but Fai also wanted fine, interlacing lines of azure and crimson gems making a thin pattern, forever entwined.

He would certainly have to engrave a message to Kurogane on the underside, which he gleefully looked forward to Kurogane seeing.

"_I'm All Yours, Kuro-pon_"

……………

Two weeks later Fai was adeptly dancing around the kitchen. The palace dinner was supposed to be in a half an hour, but the regular chefs were overly swamped.

Fai had quickly offered to stay a little longer and help them to get it finished, Kurogane wouldn't mind waiting for him…

Hmmm, that tasted too salty; better add a bit more substance to it. That was better; but this still looked like it needed a bit more oil…

Finally, a break as the food finished up cooking. With a small sigh of relief he took a step back and immediately felt that strong, loving presence of the one dearest to him.

Fai looked over towards the door to see Kurogane standing there, looking directly at him with a look of reflective care evident on his face.

A smile grew on Fai's face as he watched Kurogane look on lovingly. Fai could feel the affection and devotion emanating so strongly from that he could almost reach out and grab it, taking it straight into his heart.

He could feel Kurogane's love and Kurogane knew him so well that he could tell that he knew it; that was one of the positively countless reasons why Fai loved Kurogane so much. One of the countless reasons why Fai wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him and only him.

** x I apologize if that seemed awkward, I kinda had my mind on other things when I was writing the end XP**

**Comments, reviews, concrit, and 'hellos' are all welcomed, desired, and appreciated!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, it's very kind of you :D**


End file.
